


Snowman

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Wintery FE Fluff [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Zephiel loves dragons too much





	Snowman

"Please?" Fae asked with big eyes. Zephiel knew he couldn't resist big eyes like those, since they reminded him too much of his little sister, and the fact that the small girl was a dragon, and a fairly young one at that. 

"Sure little one." Zephiel replied as he bookmarked his page and got up from his chair. "Just let me get some warmer clothes and we can go outside."

"Yay!" The dragon girl cheered. 

 

Once the duo were outside, Fae started to make a tiny ball of snow in her hands. 

"What are you doing?" The king asked kindly

"Making a snowman!" She replied cheerfully.

"Would you like me to help?"

"Uh huh!" She nodded. Not long after, he was starting to roll a ball of snow about the size of Fae, which caught the eye of more people. 

"Need some help?" Genny and Celica asked as they walked over.

"Sure!" Fae replied.

"You can help by starting to make the body." The king said.

"Ok!" The two girls replied. Soon, the bottom and middle were completed, leaving Fae to put on the head.

"Need some help?" Reinhardt asked as he lifted Fae up from behind so that she could put the head on the snowman.

"Thank you!" Fae said as she was lowered down. Then, Genny noticed the odd things next to Reinhardt's foot.

"What are those for?" Genny asked.

"It's not a snowman without the features." The mage replied. "This stuff can't be put on by standing around." 

Once everything was set on the snowman, the group admired their work.

"I say we did a good job." Celica said as she adjusted her scarf.

"Agreed." Everyone replied.

"Now let's get some hot chocolate."


End file.
